ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel NEW
Marvel NEW is Marvel Comics' answer to DC Rebirth. The main objective of this initiative is to relaunch older titles and update them, allowing more modern readers to immerse themselves in newer, creative, and fresh storylines. While Ultimate Marvel exists for one reason, this initiative hopes to bring in many writers of great potential to create amazing stories like those of Marvel Knights. Participants *''GazzaB9'' (Founder) **''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' **''Weapon X: Damnation'' **''Slinger'' **''Forbush Man: Infinite Reasons This Comic is Terrible '' *''Jacky 50A'' **''Exiles: New World'' **''Ultron Beyond'' **''Werewolf by Night'' *''Coolot1'' **''Deadpool and His Daughter'' **''Thor'' **''Victor'' **''Old Man Logan: Damned Soul'' *''DonaldoC1997'' **''Iron Man'' **''Thor'' *''SpyroandLPSfan'' **''Rocket and Groot'' Comics Comics in this initiative are divided into two sections: universal and multiversal series. Simply put, the universal series is all about the stories, adventures, and events happening in the new multiverse's updated Earth-616 which is its main universe. The multiversal series, on the other hand, focuses on stories besides of the mainstream universe's canonicity. Nevertheless, while floating timeline does apply here, every story that exist in this initiative are treated as events that happen within a linear timeline or so. Aside from the universal and multiversal series, comics are also categorized based on their age ratings, named after original imprints made by Marvel Comics. These ratings are as followed: *'Marvel Age' (All ages) *'Marvel Knights' (Recommended for teenagers) *'Marvel MAX' (Recommended for older and mature readers) As usual, not every comic has the same format. As such, they're divided into both limited series and ongoing series. The symbol (*) stands for ongoing series, while the symbol (^) stands for limited series. Universal Series *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends* (Marvel Knights) *Black Panther* (Marvel Knights) *Slinger* (Marvel Age) *Forbush Man: Infinite Reasons This Comic Is Terrible^ (Marvel Knights) *Werewolf by Night^ (Marvel MAX) *Deadpool and His Daughter* (Marvel MAX) *Iron Man* (Marvel Knights) *Thor* (Marvel Knights) *Victor* (Marvel Knights) *Giant Monsters* (Marvel Age) Multiversal Series *Exiles: New World* (Marvel Knights) **Weapon X: Damnation* (Marvel Knights) *Ultron Beyond^ (Marvel MAX) *Rocket and Groot* (Marvel Age) *Old Man Logan: Damned Soul* (Marvel MAX ) Events Just like its real counterpart, Marvel NEW has room for crossover events that encompass multiple titles within the series. Due to its current state, crossovers are not allowed to be done unless a writer has accomplished at least three or five issues of their primary comic books. Notes *Members who want to join are welcome, as long as they understand what dedication is and focus themselves on their comic series so they'd succeed. *Crossovers with other participants' series are allowed, with the condition of having tolerance towards continuity and not screwing up the timeline unless necessary. *While this project admittedly isn't the most popular comic book-related page among the people of this wiki, reception from other users to the comic book series here are deeply appreciated. **Negative or positive, we'll take what anything that goes. *This page can only be edited by admins who have reasonable purposes and the participants of this project. Poll What do you think of this project? Cool! Nice! Ok. Meh. Category:Comics Category:Reboots Category:Marvel NEW Category:Marvel Comics Category:GazzaB9's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Jacky 50A's Ideas Category:PrimalFan's ideas Category:Marvel Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas